Music with heart
by spongiezero
Summary: Hino and Len started dating  recently but will they're relationship last? Misunderstanding after another life just isn't how they expect it. with a bit of humor ;
1. names

**HELLO READER! XD**

**This is my first fanfic .. please tell me if it's lame or not :) .. **

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO IN ANY WAY **

**This FANFIC continues from the last chapter of La Corda D'oro .. I haven't read it in a while so i'm sorry for the lack of facts I have .. and sorry for the wrong grammars :P**

Hino ran clumsily to the window, her hair bouncing as she moves inches closer to the window, as she opened the curtains a ray of sun shine hits her face.

"What a beautiful Monday morning" she said with a smile as bright as the sunshine. It wasn't surprising how happy she is right now. Len, the man he likes the most likes her as well. It has only been a weekend since they started dating and every moment she just kept getting happier.

After eating breakfast she hurried outside her house and waiting for her was a blue haired bishounen "Tsukimori-kun did you wait long?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment "not really it's okay" he said a bit red.

"So why did you want to walk to school together? Do you want something?" Hino asked as she turned to start walking.

Len took a moment to answer her "Why is it weird to walk to school with your boyfriend?" he said still red.

Hino still felt embarrassed thinking of Tsukimori as his boyfriend.

"i didn't say it was weird" she said trying to hide her embarrassement.

A few witty exchange of comments passed by until they arrived at the train station.

Hino walked in front of Len facing him a bit far from each other, she was explaining something to Len "as I said the rat didn't cross the road it w-" not looking where she was going she bumped into a person

"hey watch where your going" the guy said. She turned around and said "i'm sorry" while bowing her head. When she raised her head she saw that the person she bumped into was a music student at Seiso Academy a lot of things popped into her head like.

"oh shoot a music student he'll see that Len and I are taking the train together" and "what if he spreads a rumor around" and even worse "Len would get looked down upon on dating a Gen Ed student what should I do Len might leave me if that happens". As this thoughts run through her head a familiar voice echoed.

"I'm sorry she wasn't paying attention" it was Len saying sorry to music student.

The guy quickly recognized Len "Oh Len it's me Nishikawa we were in the same class together in 1st year" he said. "Is that Kahoko Hino?" the guy peeked at Hino's face

"It is you, Oh I'm sorry about that I thought it was someone looking for trouble".

Hino sighed in relief. "Len actually saved me back there" she thought to herself.

Len looked at his watch "Excuse us but we're kind of in a hurry. Kahoko let's go".

"oh okay" Hino replied to Len. "i'm sorry again Nishikawa-san" she said bowing to the guy.

"oh I see are you two dating now right?" The guy joked.

Kahoko didn't know what to say various of things popped in her head again like "what should I say we'll Len be mad if I said yes? Or will he be more mad if I said no? What should I do!".

Len grabbed her hand gently.

"Yes we are" he said without a second thought and ran to the train.

As the train moved faster and faster the silenced air was getting more awkward for them.

"are you mad?" Hino asked breaking the silence.

"not really" he said looking away indifferently.

She was sure that something was upsetting Len "it's obvious that you upset"

"what, are you psychic now?" Len said with a cold tone.

"hey tsukimori-kun there's a flying two headed pig wearing a tutu and an eyepatch outside" Kahoko said.

Len turned around to look the way Kahoko was pointing "that's just rid—" before Len could even finish what he was about to say Kahoko pinched both of his cheeks to make him look at him.

"what are yo-" Len interrupted.

"Tsukimori-kun whatever I did I'm sorry okay? So please stop sulking" Kahoko apologetically said to him.

Len looked at her for a moment and thought "why does she have to be so cute when she's serious".

He gently rest his hand to hers and pulled them out from his aching cheeks and defeatedly sighed.

"I was so naive" Len said with a frown

Kahoko felt like she was going to fall in a huge pit when she heard those words from him.

"to believe the flying two headed pig" Len added with a smile.

Kahoko raised her head with relief "so you're not mad anymore?"

"i guess the pinch in the cheeks is all that I needed" Len joked.

Kahoko giggled "i guess I know the weakness of the Great Tsukimori-sama"

"But i'm kinda pissed that my cheeks are hurting right now though" Len said.

"oh uh sorry about that tsukimori-kun are you alright?" Kahoko said with a worried tone

"i'll let it pass with one condition" Len said.

"sure anything just as long as I can do it" Kahoko said a little hesitant.

Len looked at her then looked at the floor beet red.

"If anyone asks you if we're going out please don't hesitate to say yes." He said embarassed.

Kahoko smiled and sighed in relief.

"phew I thought you were gonna make me humiliate myself in the train tsukimori-kun" she replied.

She looked towards Len and saw him staring at her straight in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she said without thinking.

"can you do one more thing for me?" Len asked seriously.

Kahoko got a bit nervous with his sudden seriousness

"hey you said only one condition" she replied trying to lift up the mood.

"don't think of it as a condition you can say no if you want" Len replied.

"okay what is it?" Kahoko replied.

Len stared at her for a second and looked the other way.

"can you call me Len instead of Tsukimori?". Kahoko didn't respond "you could say no if you don't want to" Len added a bit dissapointed.

"Len" a gentle voice whispered.

Len looked at her. He saw Kahoko looking straight at him with a smile on her face.

"Len" Kahoko repeated.

"yeah?" Len replied with a smile

"Len" Kahoko repeated again.

"Hey don't keep repeating my name" Len said.

"Len" Kahoko said not listening.

"cut it out" Len said embarassed.

"LEN!" Kahoko shouted.

Len shut Kahoko's mouth using his hand "shh Not so loud Kahoko" he said.

Kahoko laughed carelessly

**thanks for reading**

**This is the first part of MUSIC WITH HEART**

**i'll be uploading more if people who read it liked it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :))**


	2. misunderstanding

**EDITED! ~~ okay chapter two is not one of my best works but chapter 3 and onwards are pretty decent from what I hear from my friends**

**OHMAGOWSH sorry if I updated late ^^**

**I was so busy with school I promise to update more :)**

**but if you yes you reader can give a review it'll motivate me more to update :D**

**I'll stop babbling enjoy :DDDD**

**ps: my writing style changed a bit .. oh yeah if your read my other story "i have real vampire friends" well i'm not going to update that anymore because no one reviewed TT^TT but I am going to upload a new one about ouran high school host club so please read it :DD 3 3 3**

_Kahoko's POV~_

Me and Len were almost at the school gates. But as we walked towards the school I noticed the glances that we were receiving. I don't really mind but I wonder what Tsukimori I mean Len is thinking right now he usually gets annoyed if people stare at him to much.

I looked at him wondering what's on his mind. He glanced back at me when our eyes met he gave me a warm smile "what is it?" He whispered.

"It's nothing just looking" I said looking away with a hint of redness on my cheeks.

_She's so cute.. _Len thought to himself with a smile.

We arrived at the school gates and I saw two familiar backs inches away

"Keiichi! Shouko!" I called to them. The walking couple turned around to see who was calling them (I made them a couple here I love them together).

Shouko smiled when she realized it was me and so did Keiichi without thinking I rushed my way towards them and Len following from behind.

"Goodmorning you two! I see you two are being lovey dovey so early in the morning" I said as a joke.

Shouko giggled "sempai you look like your in a great mood" she replied.

"I wonder if it's because of Tsukimori Sempai" Keiichi added with a dull face.

It's true I was in a good mood because of him but am I allowed to tell them that?

As this questions keep piling up on my mind I felt a tall presence behind me.

"goodmorning Tsukimori sempai" shouko and Keichii both greeted.

"goodmorning" He greeted back

I turned around to see Len behind me giving out his usual cool aura to the two freshmen.

He turned to me and said "don't just leave people behind Kahoko" a little pissed

"i'm sorry" I apologized.

Before he could even reply a group of familiar voices were heading our way. It was Ryoutaro Kazuki and Kaji having a conversation.

"GOODMORNING!" I shouted at them waving my hands

_~end of Kahoko's POV~_

"She looks lively today" Ryoutaro said with a smile.

Kazuki nodded "yeah she seems to be in a good mood right Kaji?" Kazuki turned to Kaji but he was gone.

Ryoutaro and Kazuki looked at Kaji running to Hino about to give her a hug they both started to run after him but they were to late Kaji was to close to Hino.

"HINO SAN! 3" Kaji about to pounce

A big hand stopped his face from getting too close to Kahoko.

It was Len's hand. Face first at Kaji's face. Kaji backed away from hino trying to shake the sting caused by Len's hand.

Kahoko looked surprised by Len's sudden reaction. "Len?" Kahoko called out.

Len twitch upon hearing her soft voice calling his name his hand was shaking his face covered by his bangs he didn't respond he just stood there and think.

Kahoko took a step forward to Len "Len what's wrong?" she asked reaching out to him.

Before Kahoko could reach out to Len's face Kaji screamed "what's your problem Len!" he whined.

Kahoko remembered that Kaji got almost slapped by Len. "Kaji-kun are you alright?"

Len clenched his fists Kahoko i'll be going ahead, later" he said before he started walking away.

Kahoko surprised by Len sudden walk out "wait Len!" she called out.

He stopped but did not turn around "what?" he said with a cold voice.

Kahoko jumped hearing Len's sudden coldness towards her. She couldn't think of anything to say to him that could make his stop and go back to her "have a nice day" the only words that could come out of her mouth.

He nodded "you too" and then continued walking away.

She watched Len as he entered the school and once he was gone Ryoutaro grabbed her shoulder and asked "what's he mad about?"

"do you think he's mad?" Kahoko started to silently panick.

He shrugged "i don't know but it looks like it" He said.

Kahoko fell silent and stared down at the ground.

"maybe it's because Kaji was getting to excited again" Kazuki suggested.

Kaji still whining "Is it so bad to hug Hino-san?"

Ryoutaro scratched his head in utter confusion "i don't know maybe.." he answered.

"could it be that Kahoko and Len are an item?" Kaji said as a joke

Ryoutaro twitched with the idea that could even happen he slowly turn around to face Kahoko "that's impossible right Kaho-" He wasn't prepared what he would see next, he saw Kahoko on the verge of tears but as the strong girl that she is ,she tried her best to keep her feelings in.

"kahoko are you and him?..." Kazuki asked with an awkward tone.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger I wrote this so late in the night it's about 2:30 a.m here and im so sleepy xP don't worry i'll update soon but your reviews will make me want to write more :D so press the review button please :) please read my other stories to :D .**


	3. hesitation

_**Everytime I write it's always midnight it's 3:00 a.m right now It's part 3 :D review please ;) sorry took me a week to update . I added a new character her name is Haruko Etsuyo tell me if you want her to stay or not :) i'll gladly take your advice on how to write my story :DD. So review!**_

"kahoko are you and him?..." Kazuki asked with an awkward tone.

Kahoko tried to run away "i'm sorry it's almost time I need to go to class talk to you guys later" Kahoko said running off.

_~Kahoko's POV~_

_What just happened? Why did Len walked off like that? Was he mad? _

_But more importantly why couldn't I give a straight answer to their question._

I walked to my home room without looking up a few people called my name but I couldn't find myself talking to anyone right now. I felt depressed, angry but most of all scared …

scared of what might Len was thinking right at this very moment. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I'm scared that if I find someone I can lean on i'll break down and cry, I don't want to be a burden to anyone.

My two bestfriends Mio and Nao came up to me with cheerful smiles I tried my best to laugh and joke with them, but I wished that the bell came sooner I just wanted the day to end.

The bell rung indicating that it was time for lunch, as usual Mio and Nao sat beside me at the table to eat lunch I tried to smile in front of them but I can tell with their faces that they're starting to doubt my half hearted smiles. I took out my Bento and opened it I stared at it for a couple of minutes as Mio and Nao continued to stare at me.

_I wonder if Len's eating right now? Does he usually eat lunch? _Wondered filled my mind.

But as I remembered correctly Len practices during lunch too. I stood up slamming the table with my hands.

"Mio.. Nao.. I'm sorry but I need to go" I said almost shouting.

They both laughed in amusement "we know kahoko your not feeling so happy today right?" Mio started.

"but hopefully when you come back we can see Kahoko's real smile" Nao continued.

I smiled with relief "yes" breathing out heavily "when I come back I'll explain everything" I said running off with my bento. It feels good having friends that can understand your moods. I guess I should have told them about me and Len but I just couldn't find the right time to say it.

I arrived at the Music department where the the students as usual gave glares at my presence a few mumbling as I passed the corridors but I didn't care all I wanted right now is to see Len and maybe try to apologize.

I scan all the music rooms being used, but Len was nowhere in sight. I felt anxious at that moment I wonder what's happened to him. I took out my phone and sent a short message to him "_where are you?_"

I held on to my phone and tried to wait for a response but as expected no reply.

_Maybe I should ask his classmates in his classroom. _An idea caught up with me

I ran towards his classroom as I arrived I tried to catch my breath from the exhaustion of running I knocked on the door a few students looked my way but most of them glared at my way.

A long black haired girl stood infront of me with her pink lips stretching into a smile, her purple eyes smiled as she stared at me. She gracefully pulled her two books to her chest and hugged it with her thin ivory colored arms. There was no doubt that the girl in front of me was beautiful.

"Your Kahoko right?" She asked, but she was pretty sure of the answer

I nodded and looked at her "Yes. I was wondering if Len was here" I asked

She paused for a moment and turned around she momentarily scanned the room then turned to me again.

"He was here a few minutes ago. He said he was going up the rooftop. Maybe you should check there." She said with a gentle smile.

I was relieved that there were still music students like her. I smiled thankfully "thank you very much" I slightly bowed then ran off to the roof top.

_~End of Kahoko's POV~_

As Kahoko ran off nowhere insight the black haired girl smirked in amusement.

"how interesting" she whispered to herself.

Moments later a voice began to call "Etsuyo-san" a tall figure stood in front of her.

"Tsukimori-kun" she said in delight "didn't I tell you to call me Haruko-chan" she whined.

"should we go to the library now?" Len continued ignoring her comment.

She gave out a cute smile "of course" she replied.

_~Kahoko's POV~_

I ran as fast as I could to the corridors passing students as they glanced at me.

_I forgot to ask her name. I hope I can bump into her again._

I began slowing down as I got closer. I was feeling a bit anxious in going.

_What should I say first? Should I smile when I see him? _The thoughts in my head made me more confused.

"Kahoko!" a cheerful familiar voice called out. I slowly came to a halt infront of the cheerful guy.

"Kazuki-sempai?" I said trying to catch my breath.

He gave a cheerful grin "Hey Kahoko what are you doing at the music department? Going to practice?" he asked.

I shook my head "no actually I was looking for Len so i'm heading up to the roof top to look for him" I answered.

"your looking for Len?" losing a bit of cheerfulness in his voice. "I see well i'll see you later then I need to return this books to the library" He said showing me the books in his hand.

"talk to you later sempai" I said as I ran off again leaving my cheerful sempai behind.

~End of kahoko's POV~

Kazuki frowned as Kahoko left his sudden change of moods were shocking that even the other students can tell his disappointment. "Len huh? He's lucky" He mumbled to himself as he walked off.

_~Kahoko's POV~_

_I guess I have to tell Kazuki-sempai later about me and Len I hope I get to talk to him later._

I ran up the stairs and stopped in front at the rooftop door. I took a deep breath as I turned the knob the door squeaked as I slowly opened it I could feel my heart getting nervous as I unveiled what was at the other side of the door.

_~end Kahoko's POV~_

"Haruko-san are you listening?" Len complained.

Haruko stretched out her arms and yawned. "I don't want to learn math let's go to the cafeteria and eat Tsukimori-kun"she said resting her head on the table.

Len rubbed his forehead out of frustration "Your the one who begged me to tutor you" he replied irritated.

"why do we even have math? Why can't we just learn music for every subject?" Haruko said playing with her pen.

Len gave out a long sigh as he crossed his legs and arms "just because we're music students doesn't mean we can be stupid about other important things" Len said with a cold tone.

"your so uptight" She pouted "I don't want to study let's do something else" she whined more.

Len softly laughed as Haruko said those words, reminding him of Kahoko and how determine she was when he was helping her with the violin.

Haruko took notice and sat up straight "did I say something funny?" she said unpleased.

Len softly smiled before looking at her with a poker face "it's nothing I just remembered another student who's the complete opposite of you she's really determined on doing her best even though I constantly found fault on her work" he replied with a warm smile

Haruko's eyes widened in surprise "y-you speak of her like she's someone you really like" she said looking away trying to hide her slightly flushed face.

He continued to smile "actually-" before he could finish his words a voice came calling.

"Hey Tsukimori" Kazuki called as quietly as he could.

Len turned in surprised. "Hihara-sempai? What are you doing here?" Len asked.

"I just returned some books. What about you?" He replied.

"one of my classmates asked me to help her with math" Len replied pointing to the woman next to him.

Kazuki gave out his usual friendly smile. "I'm Kazuki Hihara. Nice to meet you" He offered his hand.

"I'm Haruko Etsuyo. Nice to meet you too" Haruko said shaking his hand

Hihara smiled to her for the last time before turning to Len "i thought you were going to meet up with Kahoko at the rooftop" Kazuki said scratching his chin.

Len interest swiftly lit up "what do you mean? Is she looking for me?" He asked.

Haruko heard there conversation and she tried hiding her face behind the book.

Kazuki nodded at his question "i guess so, she was running to the rooftop like there was no tomorrow" he replied with a chuckle.

Len stood up swiftly and adjusted his blazer "if you'll excuse me but I need to go somewhere right now" he said taking a step forward.

"wait!" Haruko softly shouted while tugging Len's hand.

Len looked behind to the girl who pulled his hand "I'll tutor you some other time. I need to go" he said pulling his hand away. "thank you for the info Kazuki sempai" Len slightly bowed to his senior before swiftly walking off.

_**Wow you don't know how sleepy I am . I feel like dying :DD **_

_**no one reviewed my chapter two T^T /3 I feel discourged somehow T^T **_

_**so please review ~~ it'll make me want to write more and better :D **_

_**LESS THAN THREE! ;DD **_


	4. games

**Hello! It's spongie! Less than three! **

**I'm so happy that people actually reviewed my chapter three **

**-in the verge of tears- after reading it I immediately started to write chappy 4 a**

**nd again it's 3:00 in the morning here but i'll write as much as I can**

**don't forget to REVIEW okay? :DD**

Len looked behind to the girl who pulled his hand "I'll tutor you some other time. I need to go" he said pulling his hand away. "thank you for the info Kazuki sempai" Len slightly bowed to his senior before swiftly walking off.

_~Kahoko's POV~_

I walked into the rooftop expecting Len to be there but in my hopeless disappointment no one was there. Only the three benches which are align ever so neatly.

I stepped outside and slowly closed the door behind me, I leaned beside the door and let out a long dissapointed sigh. _What was I expecting? That Len would be up here waiting for me with a smile?___I thought to myself pitying my situation

_I want to talk to him so badly.. _I thought to myself gripping tighter to my bento.

I slowly walked to the bench the wind against my hair and skin was somehow a bit comforting.

I sat myself down in a comfortable position I opened my bento and grabbed my chopstick.

"itadakimasu" I said so weakly. I poked my omelet using my chopstick and raised it to my mouth

_I wonder if he's coming?.. _I wished to myself while eating my bento.

_~end of POV~_

the door slowly opened making a weak creaking sound as it opened. A lavender haired sempai silently stepped outside and slowly closing the door behind him trying to be as quiet as he can but the lock on the door made a solid clunk. A sound loud enough to catch Kahoko's attention

_~Kahoko's POV~_

_That's the sound of the door. Is it Len?.._ I hoped as my face beamed as I turned around.

But in my disappointment it was just Azuma-sempai

Beautiful as ever his hair moved to gust of the wind gently emphasizing his perfect features. The sempai crossed his arms and started walking towards me with a smugged look on his face.

_As if I don't have enough grief. He's come to bully me again? _I whimpered on my thoughts.

I can see the expression on his face his grin getting wider and wider as he came close as if he can smell weakness and vulnerability in me.

"what are you doing at the music department's rooftop? Do you think you even belong in this department?" he said with an arrogant look on his face.

"I just felt like eating at the rooftop that's all" I said staring at my bento.

He shrugged as he stopped five feet away from me "Doesn't the Gen Ed department have a rooftop? Or are you just that stupid and forgot about that" he said with a taunting tone chuckling quietly.

I didn't felt like talking let alone listening to someone make a fool out of me, I swallowed controling myself I stood up and packed my bento swiftly I turned to him with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I better get back there then. Nice talking to you sempai goodbye" I said with a slight bow and slowly started to walk past him.

He stood there with nothing to say all I could hear was the gust of wind that keeps passing by us. As I passed him I didn't dare look back and find out if he's glaring at me or whatever he maybe doing, I just wanted to get out of here and think with no one interrupting me. I was almost at the door I reached out my hand to reach the knob I slowly turned it, but in my surprise a strong slam made the door close I saw two hands one in my right and the other one in my left.

I jumped in response of the sudden change of happenings. I was feeling hesitant if I should look back or not but my curiosity got the best of me I slowly tilted my head back without moving my body, I saw Azuma-sempai looking forward with a bit of frustrated look on his face.

_Azuma-sempai can be really scary sometimes _I gulped at my own thoughts.

It took me a moment to speak in response "Azuma-sempai? Can you please let me through?" I managed to ask looking at the door gripping the door knob tighter.

I didn't hear a response which made it a bit awkward

_Why me? Why now? _I desperately asked myself.

He let out a short sigh "Is there something wrong? Kahoko?" he said with his usual cold tone.

"no there's no problem sempai" I lied .. I didn't want to talk about it especially not to someone who'll just make fun of me after.

He clenched his fist against the wall "don't take me to be someone stupid I can tell the difference between fine and not fine" He said slowly retreating his hands from the door.

"there's nothing wrong sempai please don't worry" I said facing the door and gripping the doorknob I wondered why I couldn't open the door .

_is it possible that I actually want to talk to someone even if it's Azuma-sempai?_ I shook my head with frustration. But I refused to talk about it especially with him.

I could hear his quiet chuckle from behind, it made me turn around and face him. He had an arrogant grin on his face while his finger caressed his bottom lip.

"Me? Worry? I couldn't possibly worry about someone like you" he said with an arrogant tone to match with his expression.

My eyes widened a bit "i figured as much well if you'll excuse me I need to go" I said swiftly turning around a bit embarrassed

"Oh? Why are you such in a hurry?" He said obviously enjoying the embarrassed look on my face.

I finally decided to ignore sempai I opened the door and tried to step inside but again I was stopped by a hand behind me stopping the door. "are you ignoring your sempai now?" He asked teasing "how rude" he said with a soft chuckle. He forcefully shut the door using his hand making a soft thud sound. I guess he's still being careful whoever might see us together.

I felt so frustrated I wanted to get out of here why won't he let me. I couldn't help but show the frustration in my expression. "I didn't intend to ignore you sempai I just really need to go" I said turning around trying to keep my composure.

He crossed his arms in amusement "you mean you want to right?" he stared at me as if he knew what was going on my mind right now.

_~end of Kahoko's POV~_

_~back with Len~_

The blue haired sophomore student walked pass the halls his pace got faster and faster as he got closer. As he passed by the halls people kept staring at him maybe because he was famous or maybe just because of insanely good looks.

He hid his expression but his aura can tell another story. His Aura was saying determination all over he was almost at the stairway to the rooftop but he just thought of something suddenly.

_What if Kahoko's went back to the Gen Ed building? Should I still go?_

**OH MY GOD! Dx I swear I started this earlier but I just got busy TT^TT i'm sorry if I made you people wait GOMENASAI! Dx to make up i'm writing chappy 5 now :3 BUT READER I NEED YOUR SUPPORT SO PLEASE REVIEW! love love love for those who read and review **

**by the way if you like my work you can check out my other fanfics. And i'm making a new one I hope you can read it as well ja-ne! LESS THAN THREE!**


	5. happiness

**Hey spongie here **

**I made a new account and im going to be more active in that account but I'll be sure to finish my **

**Other stories here **

**This story is all about Len . enjoy R&R ;)**

**I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA DORO**

.net/u/3915067/sickofshoujogirls

LINK TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT

~Len's POV~

_What if Kahoko's went back to the Gen Ed building? Should I still go_?

I can't help but think that it's pointless to even go to the rooftop just to check, and besides even if she is there I'm not really sure what I should say as much as possible I want to avoid talking about what happened this morning.

Thinking about what happened this morning really gets my blood boiling. But what I couldn't believe more is that it actually affected me a lot. Most of the people around me think I'm always calm, that I'm always confident in everything I do and that I'm a coldhearted man. A few years ago when people were talking about me this way I would immediately deny the character that they would group me in, but as years pass by I got used to it being called _a man with a cold heart_ that is. Even though I denied it countless of times people still want to believe what they know or what they heard from others.

The boy who used to be just _a boy who loves to play the violin_ to _that coldhearted man who's great at playing the violin_ it broke me a bit inside. I eventually got tired and honestly I felt a bit angry the negativity of my character got worse they started to add false rumors like using money to win contests or getting high grades. At that point my anger grew more I started to dislike interacting with people through my eyes they were just a bunch of self righteous people who would believe anything that they want to believe.

And then the day came when they questioned my talent. _His just good because he got the genes of his parents_… _he's talent are his connections_… hearing all the bulls*** they had to say I have had it I worked hard everyday I played the violin because I wanted to get better and also because I love playing it on the bottom of my heart. _I'm sick of it I can't stand it anymore _… I was really sick of it all.

At that point I didn't want anyone to get to close at that point I drew a line between me and the rest of the world. I was so sick of it that I even pretended that I was the coldhearted man they made me out to be. I stopped smiling and I stopped caring and slowly I started to stop loving, at one point I even stopped loving the violin, playing that instrument was I thought more of a lifetime goal to find my perfect sound.

I became desperate I wanted to achieve my perfect sound so I practiced everyday pushing my self but I still couldn't find it until I met Kahoko. At first I thought she was just any other person out there but slowly I couldn't help but be fascinated by her when I heard that she just recently started to play the violin I couldn't help but think that she is somehow a genius and for that I took a bit more notice to her, and the more time I got to spend with her the more I became interested in her and unconsciously I started opening up the locks that I hid far far away.

I grew to love her I don't want to sound cliché but Kahoko is my first love. She's honest, straightforward, she always does her best but what surprised me but attracted me more to her is that she looked at "me" not the character Len that everyone made up to suffice they're imagination but the true Len that only I know.

At first I was content to the way we were as comrades but I gradually got greedier , then I became her mentor and teacher I felt blissful just getting to hear her music, Ryotaro made me realize that I had to draw a line over my feelings because I originally planned to go abroad. But when Kahoko hugged me suddenly that night, the line broke into pieces my greed became uncontrollable and I ended up confessing my feelings. I was surprised at first but in the end I felt relieved that I said that or I wouldn't be with her right now

But what really angers me is that my greed won't stop growing feeling that I should be the only guy to be close to her sounds just too selfish I can never tell her that she might feel creeped out if, for now I want to cherish her and treasure the time we will spend together.

I'm not planning for us to be together till the far away future but I sure wish that'd be the case, but maybe it's from the habit of drawing the line but somehow I feel im prepared if we ever split up. But just because I'm a man doesn't mean I won't feel any grief but for now I want to grant her happiness because I want to show her the same happiness she showed me.

**Done :D I had fun writing this one **

**I hoped you enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it**

**R&R**


End file.
